made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario's Brutal Land
Wario's Brutal Land is a game for the Nintendo Switch. It is the first Wario Land game since [[mariowiki:Wario Land: Shake It!|''Wario Land: Shake It!]] and the first game in said series (Other than Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3) to feature content from the main ''Mario series. In the game, Fawful, a villain from the Mario & Luigi series, secretly steals Wario's collection of treasure and invades Rabbit Ridge and kidnaps the Broodals, who live there. Hariet, one of the Broodals, avoids being captured, evades Fawful's forces and goes through a portal she built and ends up at Wario's house. Wario, after hearing from Hariet that his treasure collection was stolen by Fawful, goes to stop Fawful, with extra help from Hariet, and steal back his treasure. The main antagonist is the awful Fawful. Plot Fawful, a greedy villain, secretly steals Wario's collection of treasure and invades Rabbit Ridge. He kidnaps the Broodals and causes chaos around the Ridge. Hariet, having avoided being captured by Fawful, retreats into a portal she built and ends up at Wario's house. Hariet goes down a nearby staircase on the side of the house leading to the basement, where Wario is searching for his stolen treasure collection (Not knowing they were stolen). Hariet was a bit nervous to enter and throws a nearby rock at a crate stack to get Wario's attention, while he goes to put the crate stack back, Hariet retreats back upstairs. Wario, noticing something weird, goes upstairs and finds Hariet sitting next to the wall. Upon learning that Hariet was responsible for knocking down the Crate stack earlier, Wario attempts to punch her, but she tells Wario that she knows what happened to his treasure collection. Wario then spares Hariet, and she tells him that the guy responsible for stealing the treasure collection was a greedy villain named Fawful. Wario looks the villain up, and Hariet also tells Wario that her friends, the other Broodals, were captured by Fawful. Wario decides to set off and stop Fawful, but Hariet tells him that Fawful is stronger than Wario's generic abilities and asks him if she can come along. Wario accepts and the 2 set off in Wario's car. While walking through Wario City, Wario and Hariet befriend a smart Goomba wearing a straw hat named Helper Goomba, who gives the two a suggestion to check out the central park, which is what Wario and Hariet did. Along the way, they meet Wario's partner, Waluigi, who was taking a stroll through the city. Wario tells Waluigi on what happened to his treasure collection and introduces Hariet to Waluigi. Wario tells him that Hariet's friends were captured by Fawful. Waluigi goes with Wario and Hariet on their way to the central park. Upon reaching the park, Wario, Hariet, Helper Goomba, and Waluigi find a strange eye. Then a swarm of Fawfoombas then run into the eye and join together, creating a giant monster called the Fawfoomba Mass. After defeating the Fawfoomba Mass, the monster collapses and the Fawfoombas that make up the monster retreat. Wario and Hariet then left the city and enter a forest. While traveling through Misty Town, the due encounters a group hired by Fawful called the Owfuls. The Spiked Pirate, who acts as the de facto leader of the Owfuls, jumps off the Airship the quartet was riding on and battles the due. After defeating the Spiked Pirate, he jumps out of the arena, while Wario and Hariet continue on. While traveling through a desert, the due comes across a cabin, which is the home of a guitar playing dude who sells Invincibility Mushrooms. Thinking they may be helpful in defeating Fawful, Hariet tries one, not knowing it was a misidentified Poison Mushroom. She became very sick due to this. As she lies down in the dude's bed, Hariet tells Wario that he's on his own now. Not wanting to fight Fawful alone, Wario asks the dude what he should do to heal Hariet. The dude tells Wario a rumor about the ancient Pukey Fruit that can cure any illness, Wario then sets out to find the fruit. Wario eventually finds the Pukey Fruit, but is again ambushed by the Owfuls. They tell why Hariet ate a Poison Mushroom in the first place. According to the Owfuls, they run into the dude and he asks the quartet to fetch a Invincibility Mushroom in a nearby cave. However, nether the dude nor the Owfuls know what the Mushroom looks like, so they pick a Poison Mushroom accidentally. Fawfulcopter then jumps off the Airship and fights Wario. After defeating Fawfulcopter, he flies out of the arena and Wario grabs the Pukey Fruit, and brings it back to the cabin. Hariet then tries the fruit and then she feels a lot better. Wario tells the truth to the dude that the mushrooms he was selling were Poison Mushrooms and not Invincibility Mushrooms. The dude then decides to go to the cave to find real Invincibility Mushrooms while the due continues their adventure. After defeating Ultrachawful, a member of the Owfuls, the due meets a talking race car, who builds them a car for traveling through the Factory quickly. After defeating Hot Roderick in a car chase, the talking race car then keeps the car he built for Wario and Hariet. The due then continues on. After defeating the Scythe-armed Monster, the due is reunited with Waluigi and Helper Goomba. Wario and Hariet, with the help from Waluigi and Helper Goomba, build a robot in the likeness of Wario's head to travel across the large ocean. Along the way, they find Fawful's airship. Hariet, who was controling the robot, lands it near a sky temple built in the likeness of Fawful. The due then fight Fawful. After defeating Fawful, the badly injured Fawful is suddenly merged with a random Magic butterfly, turning him into Morpho Fawful. Liking the new powers, Morpho Fawful damages the Wario robot and crash-lands on Sunshine Island. After another encounter with the Owfuls, the due repairs the robot and the due continues their adventure. After defeating Captain Skull, the group then reaches Rabbit Ridge (now renamed Fawful Ridge). Waluigi and Helper Goomba stay behind while Wario and Hariet go to confront Morpho Fawful. Along the way, Wario and Hariet discover that the Rabbit Ridge residents are now Fawful's slaves, with Magifoofas watching them. After Wario and Hariet reach the top of Rabbit Ridge Tower, Morpho Fawful summons the Owfuls in their huge tank, the Owful Tank. After defeating the Owful Tank, the tank flies up into the air and explodes into fireworks, leaving behind fireworks of the Owfuls faces. Morpho Fawful, enraged, walks back into the Great Fawful Castle. While traveling through the Castle, Wario and Hariet meet Keyzer, he tells the due that he can unlock a special door that leads to the second half of the castle. After defeating the Dark Mecha-Fawful X.10, the Keyzer then unlocks the special door, allowing access to the second half of the castle. The due then reaches the throne room. Morpho Fawful congratulates the due onto making this far, but refuses to easily free the Broodals and bring back Wario's collection of treasure. Morpho Fawful then prepares to fight the due. After defeating Morpho Fawful, he absorbs more power from the magic butterfly and flies out of the castle, Hariet summons the Wario robot, with Waluigi and Helper Goomba on board, and the due rides it after Morpho Fawful, who then transforms into The ULTIMATE FAWFUL. After defeating the Ultimate Fawful, it starts to overload with energy and explodes, killing Fawful and the Magic Butterfly. With Fawful's spell broken, Rabbit Ridge returns to normal, the Fawfulized enemies vanish, the Broodals are free and Wario gets his collection back. Hariet thanks Wario for helping her save her friends, while Wario thanks Hariet for returning his treasure collection to him. Wario, Waluigi, and Helper Goomba then return to their homes on the Wario Robot, with the Broodals watching their departure. Characters Playable Wario.png|Wario SMO-HarietArtwork.jpeg|Hariet Supporting cast Waluigi.png|Waluigi Topper-SMO.jpg|Topper SMO Art - Spewart.jpg|Spewart SMO Rango.jpg|Rango No Image.png|Helper Goomba WL4-Keyzer_Artwork.png|Keyzer Antagonists The Owfuls SpikedKoop.jpg|Spiked Pirate No Image.png|Fawfulcopter No Image.png|Ultrachawful No Image.png|Giant Spear Man Other Fawful.png|Fawful (Main antagonist) Enemies * Fawfoomba * Big Fawfoomba * Bone Fawfoomba * Wanderin' Goom * Magifoofa * Wanderin' Fawfoom * Pirate Goom * Pirate Fawfoom * Yeti * Bandinero * Pitchfork * Nosedozer * Boomdinero * Crawful * Fawfinero * Fawflant * Fawflopper * Bee * Fawfee * Fire Robota * Fawful Guy * Dark Fawful Guy * Trashure * Dark Trashure * Mecha-Fawful X * Mecha-Fawful Y * Mecha-Fawful Z * Dark Mecha-Fawful X * Dark Mecha-Fawful Y * Dark Mecha-Fawful Z * Dark Mecha-Fawful X.5 * Dark Mecha-Fawful Z.5 Levels * Wario City * Out of the Woods * Misty Town * Sandy Sands * Creepy Manor * Frantic Factory * Wiggly Wilds * Deep Dark Caverns * Fawful Temple * Sunshine Island * Small Forest * Rocking Range * Thunderhead * Fawful Ridge * Great Fawful Castle Bosses Soundtrack * Title * File Select * Wario City * Out of the Woods * Misty Town * Sandy Sands * Creepy Manor * Frantic Factory * Wiggly Wilds * Deep Dark Caverns * Sunshine Island * Small Forest * Rocking Range * Fawful Ridge * Great Fawful Castle (Area 1) * Great Fawful Castle (Area 2) Boss Themes * Fawfoomba Mass Battle * Mecha Kuri Battle * Owfuls Battle * Ironsider Battle & Scythe-armed Monster Battle & Dark Mecha-Fawful X.10 Battle * Cave Master Battle & Spideraticus Battle & Large Fry Battle * Hot Roderick Battle * Fawful Battle * Captain Skull Battle * Owful Tank Battle * Morpho Fawful Battle * The Ultimate Fawful Final Boss Battle Other * Game Over * Staff Roll Trivia * Although there are no transformations in this game, Yetis can make the player freeze like Frozen Wario, and Fire Robotas can burn the player and lose control like Flaming Wario. ** The 16 ton weights in Frantic Factory can also make the player flat like Flat Wario, but unable to move until the player returns to normal. * The Ultimate Fawful resembles a large neon yellow version of the Dark Star Core, the final boss in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. * The sub-plot where Wario goes to find a cure to heal Hariet, who ate a Poison Mushroom that was misidentified, is a parody of a sub-plot in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. * Morpho Fawful is similar to Morpho Knight, a boss in Kirby Star Allies. ** Both bosses were created with the merger of a magic butterfly and a villain (Galacta Knight/Fawful) ** But unlike Morpho Knight, Morpho Fawful is mostly blue, like modern morpho butterflies *** Also, Morpho Knight is a secret boss, Morpho Fawful isn't. ** Morpho Fawful also resembles Ztarful, a boss from the The Ztar Attack series, with blue butterfly wings greatly resembling Morpho Knight's wings. ** Morpho Fawful was inspired from Morpho Knight ether way.